Instant Messaging
by x-Star-in-Heaven-x
Summary: Troy regrets breaking up with Gabriella at their graduation. Using IM, will he ever win back Gabriella? COMPLETE!
1. The Invitation

I've deleted "It's Called Divorce" over the fact that I knew, thanks to lipshake, that I had a bad start. 

So here's a new fic, "Come Back"...hope you like it.

The Invitation

* * *

"It's so good to see you Gabriella!", Taylor ran to her best friend.

They were still in college, young and quite sexy too. Taylor had grown maturely over the summer break of her senior year and the start of college. Gabriella's shape was fuller, but maybe that was because she had stuffed so many cushions into her bra in high school to make her look nicer.

As Taylor and Gabriella sat down, they began sharing their husband's secrets and woes.

"And like, Chad would always come home after I would-" Taylor was saying.

"-same here!" Gabriella laugh.

Taylor sighed. "It's so good to see you again. I mean, with us going to different colleges..."

"Hey, Brian and I were meaning to ask whether you and Chad wanted to come over sometime!" Gabriella exclaimed. She absolutely **adored** Taylor and Chad.

"Yeah, sure! Hey, I was going to ask you," Taylor dropped her tone, "whether you've heard from Troy Bolton-"

"No. I don't care about him anymore, alright? I've told you so many times-" Gabriella stood up.

Taylor followed suit. "And I've told you so many times, there's a party at my house this Saturday and Chad and the boys are coming. That includes Troy, and so you better come-"

"With Brian? Oh no Taylor, what would he say?" Gabriella knew about the party, but she just couldn't bear to smile up in Troy's sparkling eyes again...

"Gabi, your husband should know better. Just say to him, 'I'm going out. It's a girl's night.' and you're done. Please come!" Taylor was practically kneeling and begging her.

"Alright..." Trying to look disappointed, Gabriella only grinned after Taylor gave her another hug and left the cafe.

"Troy..." she whispered, "I miss you so much."

* * *

"Water?" A hand held a water bottle in front of his face.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, thanks Jason." Troy gratefully took the bottle and started to hydrate himself.

Coach had forced them to do so many exercises and laps that each and every one of the guys on the University of New Mexico Lobos team was practically dying.

"Alright, alright! Five more laps around the court. _Sprint_ this time!" the coach's voice boomed out.

The team groaned. After another five laps, a couple of team members even collapsed.

"Now I can see we are finally in shape. Alright, you can go home now, but come back here tomorrow at the same time for another workout! We need to win the championship this year so keep on working!" The coach finished his speech and left the gym.

Troy left with his sweaty towel and his water bottle out of the gym. Walking so slowly, he felt like his legs were going to break under his tiredness.

"Don't you feel like smashing Coach's head into his tiny neck?" Chad appeared from his left.

"Yeah! I mean, let's see him do 20 laps, 150 push-ups, 75 ab-curls, and constant basketball workouts!" Jason came from his right.

Troy just nodded. He had no energy to answer any of their questions.

"So, you know the party me and Tay are having? You guys are coming right?" Chad asked. He stared at Jason; Jason nodded, and replied, "I'm bringing Kelsi if that's alright..."

Troy finally reached their dorms and fell on the bed. Breathing slowly, he finally answered Chad's question.

"I might not go..."

"Dude! It's like...a high school reunion! We're gonna do karoake, DDR, have a couple of drinks, dance to Jason's experienced DJ skills, whatever! I mean, even Gabriella Montez is coming!" Chad desperately added. He knew Troy had been sulking so low after he had left Gabriella at their graduation. _Damn it Troy, say yes!_

Troy's head perked up. "Gabriella-"

"Montez. Yeah, Taylor invited her. She said she's coming anyway." Chad casually said.

Troy flipped over. Facing the wall, he knew that Chad knew he was grinning as if all the troubles were gone.

"I take it as a yes. I gotta go, I promised I'd meet my wife down at the cafe," Chad opened the door.

"Hey, Chad?" Troy sat up.

"What now? Look man, I gotta-"

"Do you think it was ever too early to marry in college?" Troy grinned.

Chad laughed. "It wasn't ever too late to marry the ones I loved!" With that, he left.

Troy leaned back against his flat pillow. Thinking back to his graduation, he knew that ditching Gabriella at the graduation was a horrible idea.

_Flashback:_

_"Congratulations Troy! We're finished with school! Now onto college!" Gabriella ran to him and gave him a giant hug. _

_Troy let go of the hug. _Damn it, _he thought. I hope this isn't the last time I ever feel like this. _

_"Look, Gabriella? I know this is hard for me to say this...but we need to split up."_

_Gabriella's face fell. "I...I don't know what to say. Do you love someone else-"_

_"No! No, I can't...we can't keep a relationship going like this Gabriella. You're going to a university in New York. I'm here with the guys to try to play for the NBA. Love doesn't stretch a thousand miles-"_

_"But doesn't love keep lasting? I know what you mean Troy...but, I'll miss you." Gabriella sobbed into his shoulders. Even Troy's eyes were brimming with tears._

_"I will always remember you Gabi, because...I love you, always and forever." Troy promised her._

Troy sat up again. He wanted to kick himself. He had never felt so hollow before, but he knew to let go of her was the right thing to do.

He got out of his bed and sat in front of the computer. Didn't Chad mention that Gabriella was moving back to study at the University of New Mexico because she wanted her master's and was finished inNew York?

Typing, "**bballtroy**" into the IM sign-in spot, Troy smiled and rubbed his aching shoulders. There was one user currently online at the moment, and that was "**sci4evergabi**".

"Gabriella..." Troy grinned as he said the words.

* * *

Please R&R! I hope this is better than the other one I wrote...fell asleep during that one! x-free-x


	2. Hendrick's Cafe

**bballtroy**: Gabriella?

Troy bit his lip. He wasn't the guy that bit his fingernails. Gabriella told him before in high school that that was unhealthy. _Gabriella_…

**sci4evergabi**: Troy. If you're thinking of asking me out again…I'm married to Brian Hernandez, the love of my life.

Gabriella wanted to slap herself. _You love him_…

No I don't. I only typed that so he wouldn't get the wrong idea…

**bballtroy**: Oh, I'm sorry. I was...I am...still single.

Troy's heart tore apart. _I'm so gonna kill the one who married my Gabi_, he thought.

Gabriella was stunned at Troy's answer. _Troy is so cute and he's the perfect guy. Why wouldn't anyone_...

Just then, Taylor walked in, making out with Chad.

"Taylor! What are you doing here? I'm an new student studying for my master's and you come in sucking faces with your husband. Please, you guys are in college!" Gabriella cried indignantly.

The couple broke apart. Chad's face grew red. "Yeah…about that…" and he quickly dashed off.

Gabriella folded her shoulders as Taylor walked to the computer.

"Er…Gabriella? Why are you talking to…Oh. My. God. TROY!" Taylor sat down and started typing.

**sci4evergabi**: You know what? I change my mind. I don't care about Brian. Meet me at Hendrick's Café on Graham Street tonight at 7?

Taylor giggled loudly. "Oh my God, he hasn't changed," she turned towards a furious Gabriella, "I mean, Chad sees him everyday, but his dorm is on the other side of the school…"

Gabriella looked down at her conversation with Troy.

**bballtroy**: Umm…great! I'll pay.

**sci4evergabi**: Alright. I'll see you!

Taylor stared up at Gabriella. "I see you're busy tonight, so I'm gonna go downstairs and hang with Chad, Kelsi, and Jason, alright?"

As she was walking towards the door, Gabriella said, "I'm not going. He's already broken my heart and I've got plans with Brian tonight, Tay, so I'm sorry."

Taylor shook her head. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

* * *

It was getting closer to six o'clock when Gabriella finished studying. "That should take care of Professor's exam tomorrow..." 

Then she remembered. The "date". Gabriella groaned. She hated to disappoint people but she couldn't stand the fact that Troy didn't want her anymore, and now he did. It was like he was "using" her.

She made an excuse to exit the apartments. "If anyone asks, I'll say I went to get a cup of coffee.", she muttered under her breath. She tossed on a purple top with a cropped green jacket and jeans.

Walking along the streets of New Mexico, she smiled at all the familiarity. Gabriella felt...at home again. She smiled at everyone. Strangers, vendors, even dogs.

The smile slid off her face in a flash. She was at the entrance.

Walking in, Gabriella ducked down to hide her face in case Troy was already there. She checked her watch. "Dammit." she muttered under her breath. It was exactly seven o'clock and Troy was already seated at the bar.

"Two coffees please." He grinned at the bartender. Troy felt so...overjoyed. He was single, and the one he longed for was coming at seven.

Gabriella sat in a little booth by the bar. _Oh my God, he's so cute. And look at those muscles..._

She sat there for five minutes, peering over her booth to get examine the greatness of Troy's features.

Troy checked his watch. He was getting tense each minute.

"Hey, sexy, wanna buy me a drink?", asked this slutty, drunk girl. She was practically grinding into Troy, sitting on the same stool as him, going up and down with each syllable...

"Sorry, he's with me." said a disgusted Gabriella. She crawled out of her booth and stood up menacingly. Troy dropped his jaw. "Wow..." was all he could repeat over and over again.

The girl ran off giggling and tried the guy two booths away from Gabriella's hideout. Gabriella stared at the girl. "Some bitches never learn do they..."

"Wow..." said Troy again. That was his fifteenth "wow" that he said. "Hey Gabi."

Gabriella swung around, captivated again by Troy's steamy blue eyes.

"I...I..." she stuttered. Just hearing her namefly across Troy's lips was unbelievable. _Whoa, whoa. Gabriella Montez! You are married!_ she thought.

_But he's so cute...and dreamy..._

_You can't just ditch Brian and run off! You've only been married for a year!  
_

_He's the guy I want..._

_Brian's the guy you have, so don't take it for granted!_

As Gabriella's mind exploded into a mental arguement, Troy grinned at her. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Oh...oh...yeah. Thanks Troy." She shivered. Just saying the name felt like a firework in her body.

Silently drinking from her cup, Troy began to talk.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. I...I really miss you. I mean, I feel like the past two years have been a trance for me. I-"

"I didn't really want to be here Troy. Taylor was the one setting this thing up." Gabriella interrupted him. She wanted to slap herself. _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_ her mind raged on.

"You shut up!" Gabriella stood up. Troy looked at her in shock. "I-I didn't say anything." he said nervously.

Gabriella blushed. "N-not you. It's these...voices...in my head...yeah. They bug me...so they're like my worst enemy...you know?" Desperately thinking of an excuse from the embarassment, she said, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Hey, no problem. Did Tay really set this up?" Troy questioned.

"Er...yeah. Truthfully. But, look at this technically Troy. I'm married and you're single. I...I don't know how else to put it." Gabriella checked her watch again. "I gotta go Troy. I'll see you around."

She walked out into the rain leaving behind a really confused Troy. You couldn't see the tears fall from her face, but they mixed in with the rain.

Please review!


	3. Closer

Thanks for reviewing! It helps me write..so... mua!

Closer

* * *

"You simplify the equation by adding the 'x' over one and move it to the left side." Gabriella piped up. Her math professor beamed at her. 

"Brilliant Gabriella. Brilliantly done as always." he congratulated.

Grinning modestly, Gabriella packed up and left the classroom as the bell rang in time.

"Gabriella! Gabriella Hernandez!" Her teacher called out.

She ran back inside. "Yes, Professor?" she asked.

"Check out this book. It'll help you more on this topic, Hernandez." Her professor smiled and patted her on the back. "Good job today!"

Gabriella walked to the school library. "Bricker, Hayes", she mumbled.

"Bricker..Bri...Bri...Bri..." Her fingers traced the spine of every book authored by "Bri..."

"Here!", she cried as she held the book.

Unfortunately, her feettripped over a stool. Crashing onto the nearby onlooker, she blushed for causing all the racket.

"Sorry...so sorry...I missed..." She fumbled with the words. "I...I...I..." she stuttered as she stared into the smiling face.

"Gabriella, it's okay. I'm alright." Troy wiped off the dust from his pants.

"Sorry Troy." She looked down blushing harder than ever. _Idiot._ she thought.

Apparently, it seemed like Troy read her mind. "It's alright Gabriella. Here, I'll help you with those."

Together, they cleared out the mess and stacked all the books back. After checking out the book, Gabriella and Troy walked outside.

"Nice day huh?" He pointed out. _Smart. Out of all the topics you could pick, you pick the weather_. He mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah..." Gabriella replied softly. Just hearing her speak was a sensation for Troy. He shivered with excitement.

"Look, Troy?" she said once they came to a stop under the birch tree, "I know you really like me...but I'm married...and I can't..."

Her eyes were filling with tears. Carefully choosing her words she finished, "...like you back."

Troy took her hands into his. He loved her firm, smooth hands; they felt so right in his strong, determined ones.

"Do you...want to go back? Pretend that I never broke up with you and that you never married?" Troy desperately asked. He needed an answer.

"...yes." Gabriella hesitated to say more. She knew that that was impossible; to pretend that she never married the "love of her life" and that she and Troy would never go back to what was before. _That's a dream, Montez. _

_But some dreams come true._

She looked at Troy with all her might. Gabriella was searching for the truth in him; he couldn't possibly want to-

Troy stared back into her chocolate-brown eyes. They both sent the same message by eye contact; _Loving you...is forbidden._

They were so close...their noses brushed together...Troy could feel Gabriella breath deeply...their lips were going to meet...

* * *

I know that was a quick chapter...but read on! 


	4. Messed Up

Thanks for the reviews! They'll kiss soon enough!

The second half is the part I wrote in "It's Called Divorce", just a F.Y.I.

Messed-Up

* * *

"Gabriella! Where were you?" Taylor and Chad trampled over the grass. 

Troy and Gabriella sprung apart. Seeing Troy's sarcastic look on his face, Gabriella could tell that he was disappointed that they didn't kiss.

"Dude! I was looking for you everywhere! C'mon, b-ball practice is about to start in five minutes, let's go." Chad led a very reluctant Troy to the gym.

Gabriella stared after him. _He's so cute when he's confused… _

Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"You like him now, don't cha?" Taylor bluntly stated.

Gabriella faced Taylor in amazement. "N-no way."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You're lying. You know how I know? Your ears wiggle when you lie."

Gabriella felt her ears. _Oh shit…_

* * *

Pulling her car into the driveway, she noticed a light come on. 

_That's strange, _she thought, _Brian never gets home before I do._

As she unlocked the door, the light flickered on as she put her bag down.

"Brian?" She called out.

Suddenly, she heard a thump come from the master bedroom.

Gabriella froze in fear. _Oh no..._

She ran to the bedroom. "Brian?"

Another thump came and then there was silence.

_Please don't be dead..._

Gabriella swung open the door. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Brian was in bed, moving up and down on the same slutty girl she met in Hendrick's Cafe. The blonde was moaning and letting out little "oohs..." and "ahhs..." everytime Brian went up.

"BRIAN!" Gabriella screamed. She threw open their covers, closing her eyes.

"Nice to see you again, bitch." Gabriella slapped the smutty girl.

The blonde winked. "Your husband is _such_ a good mate in bed!"

The sweaty girl quickly left with flying pillows being thrown behind her.

"Now, with her gone...I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BRIAN!" Gabriella started to break down.

Through her tears, Brian tried to clean them away. "Sweetie..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME BASTARD!" Wildy cussing at Brian, Gabriella went upstairs and took out a duffel bag.

"Go. Don't come back. I'll call our lawyer as soon as you leave."

* * *

With her heart torn in half, Gabriella was sobbing so hard, she was about to turn her room into a pool. 

After a few hours, Gabriella smiled. She could freely love him now, do whatever she wishes to be with him, just so her and Troy could be a couple again.

She picked up the phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey, it's Troy and I'm not here now, so call back as soon as you feel like it. Troy." rang Troy's answering machine.

Gabriella fumbled with her fingers. Where would Troy be?

The answer came to her head in a flash. Smiling widely, she put on her coat and left Brian's house forever.

* * *

"Must...kill...COACH!" Chad panted as the basketball players were getting dressed. 

"I...don't...wanna...talk...about...it..." said a very tired Jason. He wiped his forehead's sweat away; only more beads of sweat were created.

As soon as the trio were ready, they left the gym in a flash.

"Seriously, if I didn't love basketball that much, I'd have quit this team." Chad stated after a few minutes.

"Dude! You can't quit! We need you! You're like...the best-"

"Behind Troy that is." Chad pointed out.

Troy shook his head. "Nah..."

The boys found a bench and collapsed on it. Drinking multiple gulps of water, Troy saw a skinny girl come over.

Chad nudged Troy's arm. "Hey, isn't that-"

"SHARPAY!" Jason cried out.

Please review!


	5. Trouble

Thanking you for reviewing! Here comes..the one...the only..SHARPAY!

Trouble

* * *

The skinny girl walked closer to the trio. Jason was practically drooling over Sharpay's beauty. 

Sharpay was wearing a red halter with blue short-shorts. Her teasing blonde hair was flipped back and forth by her hands.

She took off her sunglasses slowly. "Troy? Chad? Jason? Nice to see you again...losers."

Jason pretended to faint. "My heart...has been struck..."

Troy nudged him. "What about Kelsi?" he teased.

Jason sat up. "Yeah..."

"Well anyway, I gotta talk to the team captain in my dorm,if you don't mind boys..." Sharpay twirled a strand of her hair.

"Uh..um...no...no...you can..." the two boys mumbled.

Troy stood up. Sharpay took his hand and quickly dragged him away. Troy turned around and motioned, _You two are so dead..._

They walked to the other side of the campus. Suddenly, Sharpay pushed him into a room.

The lights were off...

Troy found the bed and quietly sat on it...waiting for Sharpay to speak.

And so she did.

"Troy..." she said with a drawl.

"What is it Sharpay? Look, I gotta go backto the guys-"

"Ever since I broke up with Zeke...I knew there was someone else...and that was you." Sharpay crept closer to him.

"Sharpay-"

She broke him off with a kiss. Troy tried to let go but the pressure of Sharpay on him was too great.

So he started to hit her back.

Thinking it was a massage, Sharpay moaned.

Troy mentally slapped himself. _Great...now the last thing I need is for Gabriella to come and-_

"Troy? The guys said I'd find you here...so..." came a soft voice.

The lights flickered on.

Troy and Sharpay were in a _nasty_ position. Troy was trying to flip over Sharpay so it looked like he was molesting her.

Gabriella blushed. "Not you too..." she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes.

Troy got up. "Look, Gabi..."

"I thought...I thought you **loved** me! Do all men throw that away?" Gabriella was sobbing.

"Zeke did." Sharpay mumbled.

"Shut up Sharpay. Look, Gabriella...she just...came on to me! Why won't you trust me?" Troy was silently crying too. He had done it. He had blown away every chance he could have with Gabriella. They were back to the start again...back to the graduation.

"Well...she wouldn't really trust you...'cause you just kinda were aiming for my boobs?" Sharpay added.

"Shut up." Gabriella went over to the bed and slapped her.

Sharpay felt her cheek, stinging so brutally. _Where the hell does Montez get that from?_

"I'm leaving. Maybe I'll catch you at another time, Troy, where **bitches** do not interrupt great romance." Sharpay packed up, pulled up her shorts and left.

"Gabriella-" Troy tried to hug her.

Gabriella ducked and had her hand on the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing to me." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**bballtroy**: Gabriella. We need to talk. 

**bballtroy**: Look, Gabi, I _do_ love you. And I'm sorry for what happened. Even though it wasn't my fault...I take all the blame. And I'm sorry for being so stupid. I'm sorry that I broke up with you at the graduation. I thought it was for the best. But this relationship between you and me...it was all about me wasn't it?

**bballtroy**: Do you love me? Do you care for me? I am..well..ok..I _was_ your best friend right? I loved that. I loved your smile, I loved the way you look everyday, even if you wear a clown suit. I love you.

**bballtroy**: I know you. Love lets me know that. Your favorite song is, "Start of Something New"...the one we sang for the first time together. And we can start something new. Together. Only if you give me a chance. Just...like...kindergarten.

Gabriella stared at Troy's constant messages. She felt guilty. She knew he was crying inside, he was torn apart, ripped, and all he had left was basketball and..her. But she had thrown that love away.

Her tears showed no compassion for anything. She didn't care. Gabriella didn't want to IM him back, because that would make her seem kind of desperate.

But she wanted him back. _Dearly_. She had constant dreams with Troy and her in embarassing positions. She needed him.

And he needed her back.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Kisses

Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I like it how I wake up and there are a ton just waiting for more to this story!

Kisses

* * *

_Crap. Today's the day of Chad and Taylor's party and I haven't even prepared. What about Gabriella? What will-_

Troy stopped. She was still mad at him. He had sent so many IM messages to her and she wouldn't reply back. Troy felt like crying again but a phone call came ringing in.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

There was a second's silence and then a loud voice came on the end of the line.

"Dude, you gotta help me! Get dressed and come down to our dorm, Tay's driving me nuts over the party!" Chad pleaded and then the line went dead.

_Chicks_, Troy thought. _The stuff they get us guys to do._

He threw on his black Blink 182 shirt and his ripped jeans. Ruffling his hair, he ran down the hall to Chad's.

* * *

Gabriella sighed. Her heart was torn up and the best she could do to fix it was to break Troy's. 

All she felt like doing now...was going over to Taylor's for sympathy.

Through her tears, she got dressed in a purple strapless top and faded jeans and headed towards Chad's.

* * *

"Chad honey, did ya call the pizza company yet?" Taylor asked franctically. She was banging around pots and pans even though Chad and Troy knew she didn't know how to cook. 

"No." Troy and Chad replied in unison. Taylor had asked the same question over and over again. The boys were watching a game of the Heat versus the Lakers.

"NO! Throw it to Dwayne Wade, you retards!" they were screaming at the TV.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" said a tired Taylor.

In stepped...Gabriella.

The boys hardly noticed her. They were arguing to the TV about the "unfair call" the referee made on Shaq.

"Hey, when's your party going to start? 'Cause I can help you-" Gabriella stopped midsentence.

Taylor was grabbing out bags of chips, cans of beer, and a bucket of low-fat ice-cream all at the same time. The kitchen looked like it had exploded. And the TV was blaring on about how good Kobe Bryant still was.

Gabriella shook her head in amusement. "Let me help you with that."

So the girls silently went to work as the guys were still yelling at the TV. When the game was over (the Lakers won), Chad turned around on his couch and asked, "Give me a can of beer, Troy. I'm too...shocked at the game."

Troy rolled his eyes and got up into the kitchen.

Taylor and Gabriella finished cleaning the room up. "I gotta go get some more beer, you don't know how much Chad can drink at once." and with that, Taylor quickly left.

* * *

"Hey, Tay, got a beer can I can have? Chad has an urge right now and so-" Troy stopped. 

Gabriella looked up.

"I...I..." Troy stuttered. He started to blush.

Gabriella turned away.

Troy sat on the table while Gabriella faced the other direction. None of them spoke.

_How do I do this? I don't want to screw this one up! This is my last chance to get her to love me back...because I love her so much._ Troy moved his arm in the direction of Gabriella...

_He hates me..he HATES me. I've ruined this...I want him to love me...now he thinks I'm just a girl, but I want to be more than that for him...I want to be the ONE. _Gabriella scooched closer bit by bit over to Troy.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella the same time Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

They looked up at each other for a long moment. Finally, Troy broke the ice.

"I love you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. If you can't love me back, I'll die happy knowing that once in my life, you were mine." Troy serenaded.

Gabriella's heart knitted up itself._He still loves me..._

"Don't talk like that Troy.", and with a deep breath Gabriella added, "I love you more than you know."

Troy leaned closer. With his famous seductive grin, he gave her a kiss.

It wasn't just any kiss. Once his lips reached Gabriella's, her mind was on fire. She was his, and he was hers.

Gabriella returned the kiss gratefully. Her tears slipped down her cheek. Troy brushed them away.

"I...I'm sorry."

Crying of happiness, Gabriella hugged Troy for several daylights.

It was a happy moment, one that both of them would never forget.

"So...I guess that makes us a couple now?" Troy teased playfully.

Gabriella laughed. "Does this make us a couple?" and she kissed him ever so tenderly, ever so lovingly.

Troy's insides were doing the can-can. He deepened the kiss and bit her lip to ask for permission. With her lip widening, he slipped his tongue in and started to make-out.

"Hey, Troy, help me with this-" Taylor came in with Chad holding bags of beer bottles. Shrieking at the sight, she ushered Chad and herself out of her room.

"Did you do this Chad? Did you hook them up? Oh my God...they are such a cute couple!" Taylor was practically bouncing off the walls.

Chad shook his head. "I didn't do it, but I did do this."

And he swooped down to snog her.

* * *


	7. Under

Thanks for the reviews! Second base here we come!

The Party

* * *

"Good grief! Didn't you say the party starts **now**?" Kelsi demanded. She placed her talented piano-playing hands on her hips. 

About everyone was already in Chad's dorm snogging the life out of each other. Troy and Gabriella were getting close to second base, Chad and Taylor had locked themselves in Chad's bedroom, and Sharpay was making out with random guys.

Kelsi shook her head. She had prepared for this night ever since Taylor invited her. She had purposely worn the sexiest outfit she could find (in case they were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven like back inhigh school): a practically see-through tube top with butt-tight jeans.

A hand caught her around the waist. Kelsi looked up. It was Jason.

"Time to start the party." and with that he started to kiss Kelsi.

* * *

After a hot half-hour, Gabriella was still dreamily looking into Troy and vice versa. Chad had finished his "session" with Taylor and turned up his boombox. 

Everyone started to dance. After handing out half of the beer cans, Taylor clapped her hands.

"I just wanna point out...that Troy and Gabriella...ARE BACK TOGETHER!" she bellowed.

Everyone cheered and drank more beer honoring them. Troy rolled his eyes but kept his cute grin on. Gabriella blushed.

"So...in that case...we have a bunch of couples in the room and I wanted to start off with Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Taylor clapped her hands together.

All the couples (who were drunk by now) wrote their names onto a slip of paper and put them in the hat.

"Next will be...Sharpay and Justin!" Taylor bellowed.

Sharpay grabbed her ex-boyfriend and practically shoved him into the bathroom.

When they came out after seven minutes, Sharpay's shirt was on backwards and Justin's pants were unzipped but no one really cared.

"Now...it's me...and Chad!" Chad eagerly followed Taylor into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Troy (who was so drunk) opened the bathroom door. He found Taylor and Chad getting **busy** so he told the rest of the party gang to use the bedroom instead.

"Me and Gabi will go." Troy offered. Gabi (who drank six cans of beer) followed Troy and giggled madly as they entered the bedroom.

Troy fell on the bed. Gabriella locked the door and put on her seductive smile.

Then, Troy saw Gabriella do something he'd never see in his whole life.

Gabriella had taken out her hair from her scrunchie. She quickly dug out Taylor's bustier and garters. Slipping them on slowly, Troy's mouth started to drool.

When Gabriella was finished, she turned around. "We only have five more minutes...so let's get busy."

Troy practically pounced on Gabriella. Seconds flew by and Gabriella was getting steamed up by Troy's lips.

"So...sexy..." she heard Troy mumble.

Gabriella growled playfully. Troy became hard.

He slipped his hands under her shirt. Teasing each breast, Gabriella started to moan. She was literally getting hot...

The door swung open.

"Are you guys having **sex **already? Oh my God...you guys are fast." Sharpay commented. The rest of the party gang stared over her shoulders and started laughing.

"Oh my God...our little Troy is all grown up!" they yelled.

"Hey, where's the freaky math girl now? Under the hand of a basketball star!"

Troy and Gabriella quickly changed. Blushing like hell, they got out of the room and throughout the whole night, squeezed each other's hands.

* * *

Please review! 


	8. Lock the Door

Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I had this idea for this chappie since last year but never got around to put it on so here goes!

And I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter!

Lock the Door

* * *

"Girl, I soiled all of my clothes last night!" Taylor said over the phone. 

Gabriella laughed. She would always remember last night.

"So I was saying...let's go shopping at the mall today! I mean it's Saturday girl, and like our guys can get some exercise." Taylor suggested.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. She had work to do for her professor and she was only halfway done.

"Okay..." she said reluctantly.

"Sure! Meet atChad's dorm at one! See ya!" Taylor practically slammed down the phone.

"Chad! C'mon, we've got fifteen minutesbeforeGabi and Troy get here!Get up, hon!" Taylor dashed into her closet and locked the door.

Chad rubbed his eyes. "Women..." he muttered.

* * *

Troy dug through his dresser. "Dammit!", he cursed under his breath. He had grown so much over the year that all his clothes were shrinking. 

He finally decided to wash first and then slip into his basketball jersey until a knock came on the door.

"Troy, it's Gabriella." said the voice.

Troy, who was stark-naked and had the water running in the shower, froze. He quickly threw ona muscle shirt and his swim trunks (which were theclosest to his bathtub)and answered the door for his Gabi.

"Um...hey. Chad told me to bring this down toyou." In Gabriella's hands were a clean shirt and jeans.

Troy scratched his head. "Thanks."

After aquiet five minutes, the urge became irresistible and Gabriella jumped on Troy.

Fiercely kissing on his bed, they only stopped to take a breath.

"God, I love you." Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed. "I love you too."

They gave each other another passionate smooch until they broke apart. "I gotta go meet Taylor at Chad's. I swear, that girl probably already **lives** with him."

Troy chuckled. "Me too."

Gabriella looked at him with surprise. "You're...going shopping with us to the mall?"

"Yeah, Chad promised he'd pay for the slushies this time." Troy shrugged, changing into the clean clothes.

Gabriella laughed merrily and then another silent moment passed.

"Brian came around my dorm again." Gabriella blurted out.

Troy turned around looking shocked. "Oh my God...I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"Nothing. He took me to the lawyer with him. We're officially divorced." Gabriella stared at her feet.

Walking slowly to his love, Troy hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Is this good or bad?" He asked confusedly.

Gabriella surpassed a laugh. "It's good for us, isn't it?"

Troy smiled sheepishly."Yeah..."

"Let's go down to Taylor's now." Gabriella firmly took Troy's hand and led him down to Chad's dorm.

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to drive!" Troy asked Taylor frantically. 

They were sitting in Chad's Honda Accord. Chad reluctantly let Taylor drive his beloved car but that turned out to be a mistake. Screeching at each sight of the police, she swung the car around. Literally.

"TAYLOR! Stop! You've passed the mall!" Gabriella practically had to shout the message over Taylor's screams.

As soon as they got out of the car, Chad hobbled out. Coming close to Gabriella, he muttered to her, "I haven't gotten this dizzy since my first beer..."

Gabriella grinned. Troy stepped out. "Thank God!" was all he could say.

"Yeah, yeah...now let's go shopping!" Taylor bossed them around (as always). She ordered the boys to crash the food court while she took Gabriella to the stores.

After nearly two hours, Gabriella got bored of waiting for Taylor to choose between a blue or a green halter. "Tay, I'm gonna go join the boys at Jamba Juice. Is that okay?" Gabriella asked...inching towards the exit.

Without waiting for an answer, Gabriella sped out of the shop.

She finally found the boys sipping their fourth smoothie. "God, she's killing me!" Gabriella said.

Chad shook his head, feeling sorry for Gabriella. "This is how she was during our wedding, remember? 'Chad, which dress is prettier, the one with lace or the one with the sequins?'".

Troy smiled and then it quickly slid to a frown. "Here comes your majesty." he muttered.

Taylor power-walked her way to the three. Carrying bags of six, she glared at the guilty Gabriella and sat on Chad's lap.

"Hon, will **you** help me shop?" Taylor batted her eyelashes at Chad.

"Uh..." but he was silenced with a peck on the lips from Taylor. "Sure!" Chad sat up and led Taylor away to the shops.

"Well that just leaves us two..." Gabriella purred.

"Oh God, don't do that, Gabi!" Troy pleaded.

Finally, Troy and Gabriella went to Victoria's Secret. Ducking his head, Troy tried to keep others from staring at him. Gabriella however, dug through the bra section and picked out 10. Dragging Troy by a fitting room, Gabriella made her boyfriend wait outside until she let him in.

On the fifth bra, Troy's mouth was drooling. His pants became tighter as Gabriella pretended to do a catwalk.

Gabriella was down on the last bra. Troy, in desperation, found another lacy bra for her.

"Why don't you try this one-" he began to say as he opened the door.

Gabriella had apparently forgot to lock the door. Just changing back into her other clothes, her bra was unclasped and at that exact moment, she had turned around, her breasts in full view.

"I...I..." Troy began to stutter. Gabriella blushed and slowly closed the door.

Ears turning red, Troy sat down on his seat and started to mentally hurt himself.

_Smart Bolton, now she thinks you're a pervert!_ was all he could think of.

To his surprise, Gabriella opened back up the door. She laid herself in a seductive position. Gabriella was fully unclothed. Beckoning towards Troy, she licked her finger. Troy dashed towards her but before anything else continued, he locked the door this time.

* * *

Please review! 


	9. New Signs of Flirting

Thanks for reviewing...it means sooo much to me...

New Signs of Flirting

* * *

**bballtroy**: Gabriella, do you know about the annual dance that University of New Mexico will have two weeks from now?

**sci4evergabi**: I don't know much, but Taylor probably does. Let me invite her.

**_sci4evergabi has invited chaylorinluv_**

**_chaylorinluv has invited bballchad_**

**sci4evergabi**: Taylor! I only invited you!

**chaylorinluv**: Girl, if you're gonna invite me, I'm definitely gonna invite Chad.

**bballchad**: Do you not want me here?

**bballtroy**: Dude, you have the same username as mine.

**bballchad**: Whatever, I thought of it first.

**chaylorinluv**: Um...about the dance? That's going to be held May 12 and all couples must dress in ballgowns.

**sci4evergabi**: So that's the reason why you bought that spaghetti strap one yesterday!

**bballchad**: smacks head

**bballtroy**: Well...I'm definitely going to take my Gabi.

**sci4evergabi**: Aww...you're so sweet!

**bballchad**: Well of course, I mean, whenever you guys stare at each other, you jump on each other so fast that I never see Gabriella with the same outfit on over 2 hours.

**chaylorinluv**: lol

**bballtroy**: Hey! Well...me and Gabriella don't lock ourselves in the bedroom and make up stupid excuses when it's so obvious that your shirts are put on backwards!

**bballchad**: They were?

**sci4evergabi**: Get a mirror smart one.

**chaylorinluv**: Hey,did you hear that Kelsi broke up with Jason?

**bballtroy**: WHAT?

**chaylorinluv**: Yeah and like Jason ran to Sharpay.

**bballchad**: They have definitely gone beyond "just friends" now. They have hugged, kissed, tongued, felt the reproductive organs of each other, and...probably are right now going through home run.

**sci4evergabi**: That...is sick.

**chaylorinluv**: You don't have to put it so bluntly hon.

**bballtroy**: Whoa...where was I in this?

**bballchad**: You were doing the same (minus the home run) to Gabriella?

**sci4evergabi**: lol

**bballtroy**: ANYWAY, I am going to have a talk with Jason.

**chaylorinluv**: I'll talk with Kelsi

**bballchad**: DON'T!

**chaylorinluv**: Why not?

**sci4evergabi**: Kelsi told me that you scare the hell out of her a lot.

**chaylorinluv**: How?

**bballtroy**: By being so loud.

**sci4evergabi**: That you're much more experienced in sex than she is.

**bballchad**: No kidding.

**bballtroy**: Sick man. Does she like...point to you where to...do it?

**chaylorinluv**: Talk about yourself! Sicko! No way Troy! And...I'm not mean or anything...do I really scare her?

**bballchad**: You scare me.

**sci4evergabi, bballtroy**: lol!

**chaylorinluv**: Wow...but she always smiles at me!

**sci4evergabi**: She does that since you smile back and it's rude for one not to display the same behavior.

**bballchad**: My mind is confused.

**bballtroy**: Dude...you're **always** confused.

Troy look at their IM conversation. His mouth was sagging from all the surprises. Man...love did conquer him over the few weeks...

He stared outside his window. The car keys were right by him...and he knew Gabriella was free on Friday nights...

Smiling to himself, he took the keys and threw on a nice shirt and khakis.

* * *

"Oh...it's you! I thought it would be Jessica Manning again...she's the girl next door...so annoying!" Gabriella grinned at her boyfriend. 

Troy ran his fingers through his hair. _Our first practical date and we're near ready to lose our virginities...my life is messed-up._

"I...was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" Troy winced as Gabriella's face faltered with reluctance.

"Um...sure!" She beamed as she allowed Troy to go inside her dorm. Her bedroom was neat and tidy just like her stack of papers that she always had to complete for her professor. Troy sat on her bed as he heard Gabriella mutter in her closet, "Where's that tank I bought yesterday?"

Standing back up, she turned and faced Troy. "This okay?" she pointed to her tan skirt.

"It's beautiful. Like you." Troy came up to her and hugged her tight.

After a few minutes, they still clung to each other.

"I'm so in love with you. You are there for me every single step of my life. I would never..." Gabriella became to feel a rush of tears come by.

"...leave you." With that, Troy put his lips to her. This wasn't just any kiss; it was the symbol of their caring and love for each other.

"Troy, that was amazing, but we're going to be late for the movie!" Gabriella nervously exclaimed.

Troy checked his watch. "Whoa...let's go."

* * *

When they cozily were seated in the back of the theater, Gabriella leaned over towards Troy. 

"What movie, might I ask, are we watching?"

Troy laughed. "Can't believe I forgot to tell you. I hope you're okay with comedies...'American Dreamz'."

Gabriella smiled. "I love Hugh Grant!"

"What about me?" Troy put on his puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, I love you more!" she kissed him again.

When the movie finally started, Troy pulled apart. "You gotta see Dennis Quaid's acting. Perfecto!"

* * *

After the movie, when Troy drove themback to their dorms,(much more safer than Taylor's car-wrecking skills) he pulled the key out and sat there in the car with Gabriella. 

"If someone had told me last year, around this time, that I would be here, backwith my Gabi, holding hands, and deep in love-"

"I'd say that guy was a total maniac!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not as much as this?" Troy pecked her on the lips.

"Oh, much more!" Gabriella kissed him longer.

"What is this? The new style of flirting?" Troy tongued with her.

Tongues fighting for control, Gabriella ran out of breath and panted.

"Maybe, but this decides all. Play me my favorite game?" Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes.

"Sure, but let me answer this first."He started to snog the living daylights out of Gabriella.

* * *

Pushing each other around more control, Gabriella landed on the bed.

"Now?"

"Okay. What's the game?" Troy asked playfully.

"Strip poker."

* * *

I was kind of bored of the whole kissy-kissy thing...so read on! 


	10. Trivia

Haha...too true...definitely one reason why this is rated T!

Trivia

* * *

Troy scratched his head. "How do you-" 

"Play? Easy, but I like to play my way. No cards needed...just kinda like 'Strip Trivia'." Gabriella smiled.

"Do you...always play this?" Troy asked nervously.

"What do you mean? Well, I played it once with Brian, but he fell asleep." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy laughed. "It's okay, I'll do anything with you."

Gabriella's eyes returned their sparkle. "Okay, sit on the other side of the bed."

She gestured towards the pillows. Troy slowly crawled over to the other side and sat crossed-legged facing her.

"Then, I sit here," she sat opposite Troy, "and then we start."

"Question one: what is Kelsi's last name? This is easy." Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy frowned. "Nielsen?"

"Great! Now since you won, nothing happens. Only win someone loses, they take off a piece of what they're wearing. Like when I played with Brian, the coward took off his watch." Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Troy winked and thought of a question for Gabriella.

"What is our coach's name?" he questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Hey, you are the Einsteinette, you're supposed to know!" Troy chuckled.

"Um...Coach...Dwayne...Wade?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Coach Bryan Dwyer. Dwayne Wade plays on the Heat!" Troy started laughing hard.

"Is he the one you and Chad were screaming at on that day of the party?"

Troy nodded. "My favorite player..."

"Alright then, I have to take something off right?" As Gabriella looked over her body, Troy spoke up.

"This time, play my way, the other person has to _choose_ what you take off." Troy grinned sexily, and then said, "Take off...your bra."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "This is going to be hard..."

Finally unclasping the bra, she pulled it out of her tank, revealing a light blue, lacy bra.

Troy whistled. "If only ladies walked around in their bra and panties...life would be complete."

Gabriella blushed. Without her bra on, she felt empty inside her tank.

"My turn. Taylor **had** a crush on who before she met Chad?" Gabriella giggled, looking at Troy's dropped jaw.

"She didn't like him before!" Troy gasped.

"She thought Chad was so full of himself about basketball." Gabriella nodded.

"Um...then..me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella threw a pillow at him. "No...Ryan Evans."

Troy fell off the bed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Gabriella put on a seductive grin and put her shirt off one shoulder.

Troy leaned closer, forgot about the game, and started to kiss Gabriella.

Throughout all the moans, the door suddenly was knocked down.

"Dude! EEEWW! Get out of that...man...that's not how you do it." Chad nearly barfed as he corrected Troy's hand positions on Gabriella's breast.

"Umm...Chad-" Troy mouthed, "Sorry for this" to Gabriella and threw on his shirt.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Gabriella put on her shirt and jeans.

"I'm getting frantic. I'm driving myself nuts." Chad walked around, crashing into the walls.

"Dude! Stop! What's wrong?" Troy asked quickly before Chad punched a hole into his wall.

"Taylor's pregnant."

* * *

Y'all are gonna hate me for this...but this is the end. I know...I'm crazy...but I'm getting all psyched up starting on my next story, "Single"...so please check that out. I'm sooo sorry...I know I'm crazy...but I gotta stop somehow. 

Thanks for all your reviews! That's what gets me to write another story!

x-free-x


End file.
